User blog:Hannif Hussain/Top 15 characters I think can beat Goku (who is not Superman)
Goku, once a child hero that brings a new meaning to inspirational with a limited strength now becomes the god-like saiyan of shonen jump. As anyone knows, I can see people eother liking him or not, and it's a bit of a split for me despite seeing that I like Vegeta more than him. As anyone know the most infamous thing about him is his defeat from Supes. As Ben/Chad clearly stated that no matter how strong he is, Suopes has no limits (which I kinda find it BS seeing that he still needs the sun but I'll try not sound rude). But theirs other characters that can beat Goku out their, outside this universe, inside fiction or whatevs. But because they are so many characters that can beat Goku I'll have to make rules: *No omnipotent characters. *No characters outside fiction. *No fan-made characters. *No OCs made by users. *One per franchise. *Defenitely NO CHUCK NORRIS! Tho you have to guess the character so SOS. And in no order on who can beat Gokes, lets start! Numbah 15: Frisk Guessed by MMYP999 FRISK.png Though despite the fact that Frisk has no magical or any non-physical attacks, he is still capable of defeating Goku. You see, Goku has face beings like Lord Beerus, who can destroy a planet, a pink bludgy Majin Buu who is considered to destroy an entire race and can destroy it, a crazed-maniac that wants the dragon balls just show he can rule the entire universe. But Frisk has faced even worse and defeated them like Asriel Dreemur, who can: *Manipulate the entire events and existance. *Attack stats and defence stats are classed infinite. *Devoured an entire universe with just a fraction of his power. *Exist out of the timeline. *Effortlessely pulls down stars. *Is nearly impossible to damage by normal means. Yet Frisk tank attacks from him and defeated Asriel. Still not enough? Well how about Flowey, the phycoptahic flower that everybody loves. Lets see what Flowey can do: *Can delete the entire game. *Effortlessely destroy and can create like 6 timelines during his battles. *Can move and act without any normal time existing anymore, instead running on a higher dimensional time. *Knows every possible outcome because lived through the entire timelines. *Survived the destruction of reality. And is not to say that Frisk can save and reload thus meaning that Frisk can reload whenever he dies. And he is also brought back from being deleted from existance by just using hism determinattion that even Goku needs to get. Plus Frisk can dodge bullets made out of light and can move and act without any time and space. Not going to be an easy abttle for Frisk but definetly going to win against Goku. Numbah 14: Pyron Pyron.png Pyron, an alien that existed since the beginning of time, he is sure one of the most powerful fighting game antagonist. He can wear planets as ring, is estimated to live stellar objects like nothing, can like grow into the size of milky way galaxies and is approxiametly 15344102792.6 X the speed of light, and had like 200 million years of experience or as old as the universe itself. Is praticly immune to physical attacks, can transmute matter and absorb energy and not forgetting manipulate gravity. Has cosmic awareness and energy projection so Goku is pretty much screwed. Numbah 13: ??? This is MY Center! This is my own cosmos! Numbah 12: ??? Death's vasteness holds no peace Numbah 11: ??? Glad that I haven't tried Planet Vegeta, my uncle stated it was like vegetables and I hate vegetables, and glad that maniac destroyed it. Numbah 10: ??? We have a blade...no hope can ever survive, and it is the spiral that will lead the end of heaven! Numbah 9: ??? Note the two characters are in the same franchise on this number cus they can beat Gokes, but because of the one per franchise rule, theya re both in this entry: Pretty much they make Micheal Bay movies look like PBS kids but our one takes to a new level! I like sardines ''(It's boviose isn't it?). ''And this character is called _A_R__ Category:Blog posts